1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a multi display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a multi display apparatus which displays a plurality of task screens through a plurality of displays and controls operations according to user's gestures, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices are available nowadays. These display devices can be installed with various applications which are executed in response to a user's selection. A user can control an electronic apparatus through an input device, while viewing through the display device the operation of the application currently implemented on the electronic apparatus. A portable electronic device designed to be carried around by a user generally requires a touch screen-type user interface (UI) due to limited size thereof. Accordingly, various forms of graphical user interfaces (GUI), operable by touches of a user, are provided.
The GUIs are provided in optimized forms to enable a user to recognize the operations of the currently-running application intuitively, and control the corresponding device easily and rapidly. Accordingly, various GUI methods are developed according to forms of applications or display devices.
However, the conventional user interface is mostly generated for a display device which employs one display unit only. Accordingly, a UI method that is suitable for a multi display device having a plurality of display units has a long way to go.
Meanwhile, the advanced technologies related to a central processor unit (CPU) or software have enabled a multi display device to provide a plurality of task screens on which one or a plurality of applications are displayed. The plurality of task screens are provided through one or more touch screens which are physically or graphically divided from one another.
Therefore, a controlling technology is necessary, which can enable a user to use a multi display device more intuitively and easily while the multi display device provides a plurality of task screens thereon.